


Moved in (Hawk X Blackheart)

by Hazeonfanfic



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Fortnite Chapter 2 Season 2, M/M, Plesent Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazeonfanfic/pseuds/Hazeonfanfic
Summary: Hawk is a new neighbors in Plesent Park. He is a loner and people even started to worry if he was dead! Though a knock on the door, make his heart pound.--NSFW----ITS A WORK IN PROGRESS BUT IDK IF IM GOING TO FINISH SO I MARKING AS FINISHED--
Relationships: Hawk/Blackheart (Fortnite)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Moved in (Hawk X Blackheart)

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS WAS WROTE A WHILE BACK THEY MAYBE GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND COULD BE A BIT DULL IN DESCRIPTIONS**
> 
> Hawk is a new neighbors in Plesent Park. He is a loner and people even started to worry if he was dead because he spent no time outside the house.   
> Voice Help:   
> Hawk, Mexican  
> Blackheart, Australian

Hawk X Blackheart (ft. Brutus...I guess)

Chapter 1 - Lonely

It was a calming sunny day. The sun was shining on the City's, Farms and Beaches. Inside Pleasant Park lies a small house on the north side. A single, boring yet Tall Mexican man had been living there for about A month now. Nobody really visited there as he never really went outside so the town, he was known as the outlaw.

*beep* *beep* 

It struck 8 AM and Hawk jolted up and checked his phone, he dismissed the alarm to see no new Notifications. "Hmm... I'm sure I gave the town my number on the bulletin?" said Hawk. He then arose with a mighty yawn to walk down the stairs and into his kitchen, in there was everything that a normal kitchen had except Hawk had his very own Coffee Machine given to his friend Anthony before he moved away. Hawk then started the machine and started to look out into the neighbourhood. Hawk saw 2 trucks into the distance, the trucks had the Names written 'Beef Boss' and 'Tomato Head'. "Who the hell are they? Well it's worth a look for soon" said Hawk, he then did a 180 towards his coffee machine to smell a scent from the cup. "It's Ready," he said walking back up the stairs with his cup of coffee. 

Hawk went into his room and placed the cup onto his bedside table. He then went on Instagram to see what his friends were doing back where he used to live. He spent 5 mins of just Emotionless scrolling to see nothing new. He then stumbled onto the Blackhearts page. Ever since season 8 ended Blackheart became a gay pornstar and had extremely big balls. Hawk instantly got hard checking out his abs to his baseball-sized balls. Hawk then put his phone down to see his 13inch cock hanging straight up. Hawk gave his usual smirk and started to 'play' with his shaft. Hawk then softly grabbed his ballsack and rolled his balls around. Hawk had big balls too about the size of golf balls Hawk then started to think about his neighbour Jonesy and then slowly jerked his cock, 30 seconds later he was getting bored and no 'fireworks' were to be seen and his dick was shrinking back to a 7-inch regular size. Hawk wasn't having it. He pulled out his drawer to find his extra veiny 8-inch dildo he grabbed then closed his eyes and paused. He licked his lips, he jerked his cock then as quick as the flash he shoved the dildo down his throat and started to think of Jonesy. his cock INSTANTLY got hard again, Hawk sucked the dildo at 30spm (sucks per minute) he kept it at a steady pace for about 5mins then he felt it, the peak, the end, he felt the climax removing the dildo from his wet mouth he intensively moaned getting cum from his dickhair to his moustache. Hawk used his two fingers to sweep the thick semen off his beard and put it in his mouth licking the fingers clean.

Chapter 2 - Love

10 Minutes later Hawk heard a knock from his door. He then roughly got his boxers on then his gown and ran down the stairs missing one whole step to make it faster. He then opened the door with a reassuring smile on his face. "Hello! I'm Hawk and you are?" Hawk said gesturing a Handshake. he looked up to see a Pirate man looking nervous holding a lengthy list, the Pirate then gave a deep breath in then said in a strong Australian Accent "Hi there! I'm Blackheart nice to meet ya Hawk" he looked down then continued "Just letting you know the Food Fight Event is in our town so there are free pizza and burgers just at the field" Hawk then looked confused. Couldn't hear what the poor man was saying and then it clicked, Blackheart wasn't looking nervous but at his bulge with his pants with wet spots from the cum. Hawk then quickly readjusted his gown so he was all covered. There was a brief silence before Hawk said "oh them food thingys I will head over there soon, thank you for the reminder!" Blackheart looked frozen at his bulge but then jolted up "oh yes! Your Welcome...and if you are looking for a partner IMEAN UHHH FRIEND YEAH I'M ALWAYS IN THE HOUSE AT THE BOTTOM RIGHT OKBYENOW!" Blackheart then sprinted off with an obvious Blush "He seemed nice" said Hawk then closed the door behind him.

Hawk went to his living room and turned if the TV "nothing like living alone!" said Hawk stripping in his seat. Even though the TV was about Food ,which is Hawks Favourite thing, he couldn't stop thinking about that Pirate, "his height, abs ripping out his clothes and OH his dick!" Hawk was unintentionally blushing knowing what every part of him looked like he hadn't known that feeling of love for a while.

Later

It was 4 pm in the afternoon and Hawk was bored. He looked outside to see the town's people scattered around eating food. Hawk without question slapped on some casual clothes and a nice deodorant. Hawk then walked outside to see the sun shining and everyone at the field going for more food and drinks. He walked around the town then looked at a Dark Green house with most of the lights on. He rang the doorbell and stood patiently. 

Blackheart went to the door looking Prepared as ever. "Hawk!" he screamed going in for a hug but before they could connect Hawk pulled away with a concerned face "cum" he said Blackheart then took a step back and then looked at him. Hawk then got his finger and collected a bit off cum of Blackheart's jaw. "Whose is this?" questioned Hawk, Blackheart then went all red and looked down in despair "mine" he muttered. Hawk then looked Guilty and lifted his chin up so they made eye contact "Don't cry" Hawk said "I was just making sure", Hawk then put his finger in his mouth looking heroic as ever he then took it out and wiped his saliva onto his top. Blackheart heart started to pound he gulped and stood up straight "oh Woah you ate it?",Hawk started to blush also "I did, and it tasted delicious, I don't want to like a weirdo or anything but I subscribed to your OnlyFans". Then there was an awkward moment between the two where there faces turned from a RomCom to an awkward found my "Ex", Hawk then looked at him even though Hawk was 6,1 he was looking up at Blackheart just a little.

Chapter 3 - Virgin

Blackheart started to wrap his arms around Hawk keeping eye contact all they could see was each other smiling, Hawk did the same and with synchronisation the both leaned in, hearing each other's breath they both knew what was going to happen and let out a light chuckle. Hawk then made the first move and lightly kissed Blackheart's neck a couple of times Blackheart then held Hawks head with both hands and went in. They closed their eyes and Blackheart slid his tongue into Hawk, they were both relaxed as they felt their tongues tie, slide and dance around each other. Hawk got hard again, he opened his eyes and looked down to spot his bulge intensifying and stretching, Hawk then realized where he was and Hawk realised he was a virgin, but he couldn't help himself. As much as he tried to stop it, his cock still grew. 

Blackheart then opened his eyes. He felt something. He looked down at Hawks skinny jeans and it was obvious to Blackheart that Hawk was a virgin. Blackheart then released from the kiss and held his hand dragged him into his home using his leg to close the door behind him. He walked up to his luxury bedroom and locked his bedroom door. "So Hawk...I don't know how to say this but I like you and know you haven't had sex before..." Hawk's eyes widened and he let out a huge sigh "yes I am, I mostly use my toys and my imagination. But today i- I'm ready". Blackheart smiled and started to strip from bottom to top. He took off his boots, trousers, jacket and hood leaving him in his undies. Hawk did the same he took off his Shirt, Vest, Shoes and Trousers leaving him also in his undies. They Both smiled and leaned close, Blackheart whispered to Hawks ear "Normally I'm the Dom but for that long cock of yours" he then crouched down hitting Hawks bulge on the way down and grabbed his boxers. He licked the pants and ripped them right off, Hawk blushed and looked down with his hands on his hips. Blackheart grabbed Hawks dick and started to suck the head lightly going a little deeper each time. Hawk looked down with confidence he has watched maybe too much porn and knows what to do. Blackheart then started to suck Hawks cock slowly at 30spm looking right up, Blackheart then looked back down to see he was only 5 inches in deep. He tried to go deeper but failed and this wasn't left unnoticed, Hawk took his hand and started to take control he placed it on Blackhearts head and forced it in deeper and deeper. Blackheart was enjoying it moaning and shouting "Yes Daddy!" Hawk managed 8 out if 13 inches deep and made a massive throat bulge as well. Hawk removed his hand and Blackheart was aiming for cum so he repositioned himself and put both hands on Hawks Massive cock then started to suck at 120spm Giving Hawk a tense face he swirled his tongue and was sweating badly, Hawk was moaning Aggressively and was feeling his climax, but Blackheart wasn't finished yet. He started to play with Hawks balls and sucked him even quicker 200spm and then seconds later Hawk couldn't hold it in. He let out a huge burst of cum. Blackheart started to feel a good thick cream pile and pile up in his mouth. Blackheart gulped and gulped like he was chugging down a beer. "Wow how much do you cum," said Blackheart with his mouth full, "heh well usually I can fill 5 shot glasses," said Hawk.

Blackheart finished gulping down Hawks juice and gave a dominant smirk "But now it's time to fuck! So bend over bitch" putting Hawk into a doggy style position on his bed."Woof!" Hawk barked skating his ass side to side. Blackheart chuckled and slowly pulled his pants down showing his pubes and 9-inch hard cock. Unlike Hawks dick Blackhearts was a little smaller but had a really big cockhead, he then started to jerk his cock a little and all that Hawk could focus on was the cockhead bulge out the foreskin. Blackheart opened his tub of almost empty Vaseline and smeared the jelly a over his throbbing cock still jerking it to get it all around. Hawk licked his lips watching him from the bed. Blackheart got onto the bed and looked down at Hawk, "are you ready?" And before Hawk answered Blackheart already has started to slowly shove in the cockhead giving Hawk instant moans muffle his reply "y-yeauhhhh" Hawk cried, "You're doing good, but not good enough for my pleasure" and without a second thought Blackheart shoved his from his first 3inches down to his Seventh. Hawk let out a huge moan sweating and looking back every once and awhile. "Who am I?" said Blackheart, "My Mast-uh" Hawk replied keeping his whole face squinted from the pain. Hawk started to think ("only 2 more inches, this shouldn't hurt as much...but this feeling. It's so good but hurts") "Good boy," said Blackheart then he shoved in the last of his shaft with power, Hawk then felt it go down and started to let out a roar of moan " UhHhHHHhHhaaaAAaAAh-" it was so loud Blackheart had to use his hand to cover Hawks mouth, "your virgin ass feels to tight, let's stretch up a bit there," said Blackheart. Hawk looked back with a tense look as he knew what was about to happen. Then Blackheart grabbed Hawks Shoulders and started to thrust his ass at a whopping 155fpm (fucks per minute) (2 thrusts per seconds), Hawk started to scream and moan feeling his ass stretch, he knew it hurt but he loved it; every feeling, look back and seeing his favourite pornstar dominate him for his first time. This happened for 5 minutes, pure moaning and fucking. Then Blackheart felt it. He was about to cum, but he didn't want his newly stretched ass to praise it all. He started to release his load closing his eyes and letting out a huge moan but mid-cumshot he took it out "tuuhhrrrnn a-a-round" he muttered letting out his little last drop, as we thought. Hawk turned as 'his master' told him to then Blackheart let out a huge sigh holding his dick over Hawks head letting him catch and eat his glorious cum.

Chapter 4 - Order

Blackheart fell back onto his bed "was that good enough?" He looked up to see Hawk gargling cum, he swallowed it with a long gulp and cleared his thought "oh yes you did I feel like I got a cream pie and facial at the same time", Blackheart smiled and gestured Hawk to lay with him on the bed "oh fuck that felt good, I wanted you to have a first time you can remember". They both lied there grabbing their exhausted cocks and jiggling then about eating any residue cum they could find. 

A couple of minutes later Hawk looked to his left to see Blackheart falling asleep, "wow he must have done a number on me", Hawk smirked and looked outside to see the Food Trucks packing up, he then put all of his clothes back on and slipped on his shoes then made a runner towards the field. He smelt Pizza and burgers as the aroma lingered around town. Hawk ran up to the Truck and rang the bell about 100 times. He waited for about a minute before hearing a Russian cry from afar "STOP STOP I COMING NOW", Hawk looked back to see a Burger masked dude who was built like the visitor except all muscles. The Burger dude walked up to the truck and squeezed through the small door "SORRY SIR WE CLOSE". Hawk then started to scratch his ass from the pain "oh ple-" He was interrupted again by the Burger "OH FINE BUT ONLY CUZ YOUR PIRATE FRIEND HAS GOOD PORN, 2 BURGER COMING". "Pirate friend?" said Hawk then felt a hand from his arm and turned with an instant reaction, "yeah might be me mate," Blackheart said behind him. They both then shared a smile and took a seat on the portable stalls around the field.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! This is my first Fanfic and I'm working on more! Even if you don't have an account leaving a Kudos always take a second!


End file.
